worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sultanate of Klavostan
The Great Upheaval rocked Nova Terra just as hard as it did Earth, and many sought the escape that colonization of the stars offered. In United Frequesue, the people of what had once been Klavostan suffered terribly in the chaos. Despite being deposed, the Sultans-in-Exile of the Klavo dynasty had carefully maintained and grew their private wealth, each father having instructed his sons to be patient and wait for the day when their people would cry out for them again. That day did come with the development of Hyperdrive, and, recognizing the opportunity, the fortune was spent well on colonization vessels. Asking only for fealty in exchange for passage offworld, millions flocked to their Sultan for leadership once more, practically depopulating the small nation, along with accepting others who were simply so desperate to leave that they cared not where they went. Wisely passing up other suitable worlds in favor of continuing on deeper into pristine space, the capital world of Muzaffer was finally chosen, in an expanse of deserted space, with an eye for growth, close against the defensive terrain of the Hyperspace Shoals of the Empty Quarter. Little did the first Sultans of the reborn Klavostan know that the Shoals were not quite as impermeable as they first appeared, as explorers soon found that the area of space that Klavostan had grown into was already paved with Roman Roads, so to speak - Hyperspace Lanes through the Empty Quarter were discovered, in fact intersecting at one point within the Shoals - a small Orkish station in the intersection offering truly legendary refreshments to passersby was regrettably destroyed upon discovery, due to the unfortunate Klavostani early history of a greater-than-normal number of Orkish pirate attacks than most star nations typically suffer, due to being so close to the Orkish home sectors. This humble beginning was replaced by a series of Klavostani stations in this important hyperspace intersection commonly known as the Malacca Strait, leading up to the massive modern space fortress that resides there today. Focused colonization on the other side of the Shoal space cemented Klavostani dominance of the Strait, including the discovery of a primitive alien race, the Ibla on one world already. Knowing full well that impatiently-expanding interstellar civilization would not wait long enough for this race to make it into space on their own and hope to be independent, they were studied, and then conquered with shock and awe tactics, and became vassals of the Sultan, patiently educated and upteched. Whilst these stereotypically-brutish aliens have easily found a home in the Army, there are few in the Navy. Whilst they had no concept of religion on their own, a huge number of the Ibla took to the concept quickly and adopted Islam, and their homeworld is home to the most Mosques per capita, and among many of the largest and most beautiful. The socioeconomic structure of Klavostan was born of the historical observations made of their home country, and the many other nations of Nova Terra and Earth made in the years of the Sultans' exile from Klavostan. When multiple competing powerful factions in a nation struggled for control, the common people suffered. In Klavostan, Capitalism is a beast of burden that has been broken and tamed to the yoke, rather than racing about as it pleases and dragging the nation along on an unpredictable ride. Private enterprises that become large enough to be deemed important to the nation are subject to Royal Government buyout, which is considered the highest achievement amongst entrepreneurs in Klavostan. Statisticians can point to the subsequent snubbing by interstellar corporations that Klavostan has traditionally gotten due to these tight regulations as leading to its slightly below-par GDP compared to most of the other major powers in known space - but its citizens have not been subject to the endless cycle of boom and bust, rather, a far greater stable, unexcitingly slow growth. The onward march of technology has slowly required less and less people to produce more and more of the things humans want and need. Scarcity of simple needs such as food and housing have been vanquished, and are effectively free. With the workforce needs satisfied by a fraction of the population, Klavostani culture has been allowed to flourish. Klavostani universities are highly regarded, and athletes bring home a respectable crop of medals from the Unaugmented Olympics. It is in these things that Klavostan is a mirror of the Byzantine Imperium - rather than gear itself to total war to go forth and completely annihilate its enemies, it relies on brave volunteers to keep its enemies merely at bay. NCP Distribution 1 Home Sector: Muzaffer, G21 Sector Population: 60 Billion Sector GDP: $14,000 3 Core Sectors: New Sumatra, E20 '''(With '''Warp Gate) Sector Population: 50 Billion Sector GDP: $11,000 New Tangiers, H21; New Damascus, G22 Sector Population: 50 Billion Sector GDP: $10,000 1 Midrange Sector: Ibla, F19 * Shroomindanao Sector Base Population: 30 Billion Sector Base GDP: $6,000 3 Colony Sectors: New Tripoli, E19; New Java, F22; New Casablanca, I21 Sector Base Population: 10 Billion Sector Base GDP: $2,000 Total Population: 270 Billion Total GDP: '''$57,000 Royal Klavostani Star Navy The primary branch of the Klavostani military, the RKSN in battle presents a well-disciplined battlewall to the enemy, and crushes its opposition with massive volley after volley of long-range beam cannon fire. Klavostani starships are thus built with their largest guns oriented forward, with smaller-calibre beam cannons covering other arcs. This armament is supplemented by missile launchers in VLS launchers behind armored hatches, typically carrying volleys of heavy antimatter-warhead antiship missiles, and smaller, more plentiful nuclear fusion weapons, for antifighter, antimissile, and utility work. Banks of fusion reactors provide basic power for these ships, but in battle, the energies required to throw such tremendous firepower and shield themselves against the same requires these ships to burn antimatter fuel rapidly. At current, the RKSN is divided up into 10 fleets of equal size - 8 of which each nominally operate inside of one Sector, 1 additional fleet at Muzaffer on standby for Warp Gate deployment, and 1 fleet stationed in the Malacca Strait at the Fortress. '''1x Al-Vaban Fortress (in Malacca Strait) - $2000 ''(Worth $4000 in battle)'' The suicidal rampage of the Chamarran Juggernauts was traumatizing for Klavostan, even if the brunt of their fury was spent on the United Nations fleet, heavy losses were incurred among the Klavostani forces present. When it came time to replace obsolete defenses in the Malacca Strait, designers used the Juggernaut as a yardstick for this fortification to beat. According to all projections, they succeeded wildly, given the relative simplicity of making a stationary structure, rather than a mobile starship. The fortress' primary weapon is a beam cannon of epic scale, discharging a blast so large that it targets fleets, rather than single ships. Able to be fired out of emitters covering every arc (albeit out of only one of them at a time), it is backed up by a vast number of more conventionally-scaled weapons. Easily able to repair and resupply a fleet within her docking ports, it is an impressive statement of military might for all those who pass by on the trade routes to view, and an enormous speed bump to any enemy that, Allah forbid, might conquer one half or the other of the Sultanate, and try to come after the rest. x10 Basilica-class Flagship - $500 - $5,000 x120 Fighter Squadrons''' - $1 - $120 (Free at start) While panic over the bloating superdreadnought battlelines of nations such as New Anglia demanded that some meaningful counter be devised, cooler heads in the Royal Treasury prevailed, and worked the Admiralty down to compromising for a relatively limited production run of the behemoth Basilica''s, using them as fleet flagships, possessing more than enough mass to spare for the best possible command and control systems, along with staggering firepower, and thick, thick defenses, to ensure that a stray shot does not decapitate an entire fleet! A dozen squadrons of fighters assist their mothership in battle. '''x50 ''Sipahi-class Battleship - $150 - $7,500 x200 Fighter Squadrons''' - $1 - $200 (Free at start) The backbone of the Klavostani battlewall, the Sipahi is as large as BuShips predicts can be mass-produced at this time, and are right at home either in the role as squadron flagships in bigger fleets, or as the command ship in smaller actions. Not wanting such a large, expensive vessel to ever be truly alone on the battlefield, the Sipahi carries four fighter squadrons aboard her. '''x50 Carrier - $80 - $4,000 x2000 Fighter Squadrons''' - $1 - $2,000 (Free at start) While classic capital starships make up the bulk of the Klavostani fleet, carrying a small number of fighters for their own defense and close-range combat, larger fleet battles correspondingly need more small-craft even when away from the home-field advantage, and so Carriers haul fighters into the battle. These are often played close to the chest, providing point-defense for the fleet, and typically only engaging the enemy fleet directly when there is only a short distance to traverse between the fleets, lest they be caught in open space alone and have fire focused on them for too long while they cannot respond! And of course, there is nothing quite like a fighter of your own to deal with enemy fighters. 'x200 ''Scimitar-class Cruiser - $60 - $12,000 x200 Fighter Squadrons''' - $1 - $200 (Free at start) If the battleships are the backbone of the fleet, then the Scimitar''s are surely its muscle. Big enough to perform reliably in independent operations, and able to stand stout in the wall of battle, these cruisers may pale individually against the more astoundingly large warships that are beginning to proliferate, but captains who stay in formation and focus fire as directed can see their crews through a battle. A modest amount of hanger space allows for a single fighter squadron to base off of the ''Scimitar. 'x450 ''Barbarossa-class Destroyer - $30 - $13,500 The smallest vessel that Klavostan would dare put in the wall of battle is the humble Barbarossa, which, easily mass-produced, ably fills out the RKSN, its planetary fleets, and, like its namesake, privateers and other Sultan-sanctioned private military and mercenary forces. Captains should be wary about withdrawing to the rear to recharge their shields when they are battered too low, as these ships assuredly do not have the armor to survive serious hits once they are down! x200 ''Djinni-''class Scouts - $15 - $3,000 ''(Half Combat Value)'' Scouts are not combat starships, they are fast, stealthy recon vessels, sacrificing most of their weapons, save for enough beam cannons to give starfighters and skirt-grabbers a hard time, and enough missiles to throw sand in the enemy's face. These are the eyes and ears of the Klavostani fleet, searching out and analyzing enemy fleets, since any good commander knows that most battles are usually won or lost on the strategic level, before a shot is even fired x2520 Valkyrie Fighter Squadrons - 6 craft/$1 Squadron Eschewing aerodynamics completely, the Klavostani Valkyrie is a fighter designed for space superiority, with its quad beam cannons mounted on pivoting weapons nacelles, to easily bring its main armament to bear on any target with only a minimum of maneuvering. While the Valkyrie carries a small payload of small, maneuverable fusion-warhead missiles, this is not its main firepower against a capital starship. While not operating on antimatter power normally, the Valkyrie has a M/AM reaction chamber, into which can be injected the contents of an antimatter power cell. The output from this brief event is designed to feed through the fighter's beam cannons for a devastating short-range strike against larger vessels. While initial development of this system was fraught with problems, pressure from the Klavostani Fighter Mafia won out, as they loathed seeing their otherwise-perfect missile shots be swiped down by enemy point-defense. Total Starting Expenditure: $47,000 Royal Klavostani Army While holding orbital supremacy is sometimes enough to bring a planet to heel, other times, it is not - and then the Army earns their pay. The Army is broken up into a number of distinct units - the Janissaries, the Klavostani Regulars, and the Planetary Defense Forces. Janissaries: $3,000 Cost, 50,000,000 men @ 50,000/$1 with x3 kit multiplier. The more advanced forms of Power Armor in the known universe are relatively expensive pieces of kit, and it is only natural that militaries make sure that only excellent men and women end up inside them. Eschewing most vehicles, the Klavostani Janissaries are highly mobile, able to access anywhere human-sized, well-armed and respectably armored. In addition, the armor has adaptive camouflage, ECM, and sensors. Ideal not only on planetary battlegrounds, but aboard starships in boarding actions, or even in zero gravity, with built-in thrusters, with the option of a dedicated thrust pack for such conditions. Entry requirements for Ibla soldiers are even more stringent, due to the relative lack of production of suits that fit their 7-foot frames. Regular Forces: $7,000 Cost, 350,000,000 men @ 100,000/$1 with x2 kit multiplier The Klavostani Regulars may not have fancy full power armor, but they go to the battlefield well-equipped all the same, wearing full NBC-protective armor, enough to save them from shrapnel and secondary heat blooms, though not quite a direct hit from most modern infantry weapons, most of the time. However, they are but one part of a combined-arms machine, backing them up with drones, IFVs and tanks, aircraft, antiaircraft, artillery, antiartillery, shields, and all the other necessities of effective modern ground warfare. The expanded troop compartments of the latest generations of IFVs are now much better-suited to carrying and quickly deploying Ibla soldiers as well as human. Total Starting Expenditure: $10,000 Category:National Information